


Pour L'Amour

by Rhov



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Children of Characters, Execution, Gen, Original Character(s), Prison, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven years after their adventures ended, Zoro collapses in a pool of blood outside Sanji's restaurant "Pour L'amour." Pirate King Luffy has been captured! Zoro begs Sanji to protect two women: Luffy's pregnant girlfriend and a lady with a green-haired kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour L'Amour

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Oda-sensei has that honor and talent. "Pour L'amour" means "for love" in French. This story is set seven years after the end of One Piece.

"Head cook! Head cook!"

Sanji looked up from the white wine sauce he was preparing and glared at his employee. "I'm busy. This sauce takes very delicate preparation."

"Someone has collapsed in front of the restaurant!"

Sanji took a long drag and let the cigarette smoke stream out in frustration. "Another half-starved sailor, eh? Have the busboys bring him to the back and I'll fix some soup for the poor bastard."

"No, head cook. He's injured. Badly! And he was calling specifically for you. He's scary! No one wants to get near him, not with those swords."

Sanji jolted slightly. "Swords? Three of them?"

"Aye. Please come, head cook. We don't know what…"

Sanji raced past the apprentice. "Get the sauce off the burner and don't stop stirring it," he called back without slowing down.

Sanji ran out to the front of his floating restaurant, _Pour L'amour de All Blue_ , known affectionately by his loyal patrons as simply _Pour L'amour_. A tiny boat had crashed into the massive restaurant, drawing a small crowd of worried diners. His crew of pirate-turned-cooks had dragged the sole occupant onto the wooden sundeck. Sanji only needed to see the shock of green hair to know who it was.

"Marimo!" he gasped softly.

Already, blood was pooling on the deck. Eventually, someone was going to recognize the world's greatest swordsman. Sanji instantly put on the grinning facade he had perfected in order to calm a crowd of diners even in the midst of a pirate attack.

"Ah, the poor starved soul," he cried out, jolting the crowd. "Everyone, please return to your seats. It seems we have discovered another hungry sailor, and as is the primary rule of _Pour L'amour_ , I take in all customers, be they rich or poor, East Blue or South Blue, Marine or the Pirate King himself. Please, the smell of blood does nasty things to one's palate. Let your humble host deal with this man. Shoo-shoo now," he laughed. "None shall starve on my watch. A free glass of wine all around for your troubles."

"Ahh, Head Cook Sanji is generous as always. No wonder he is the world's greatest chef," a few said, and women lauded how brave he was to take in even such a wild looking man.

Once the crowd was gone, Sanji fell to his knees beside the wounded man. He wore an opened shirt, revealing an old but still nasty scar across his chest. One eye was marred by a slash. His green hair had grown long, down to his shoulders, and he had a ragged green goatee that was beginning to turn into a full beard with over a week's worth of growth. He had picked up more scars over the seven years since he and Sanji sailed on their epic adventure across Grand Line. In addition to the three sheaths on his belt, he carried around a huge sword, almost taller than himself, the greatest sword in the world, Yoru. He rarely used that sword, but he wore it like a trophy, for that was precisely what it was, handed over to him the day he defeated "Hawk Eyes" Mihawk and claimed the title of strongest swordsman in the world.

"Marimo!" he called out. "Hey, you bastard, wake up already. You're always sleeping."

Slowly, Zoro opened his good eye. "Shitty Cook." He managed a weak smile before coughs rattled out. Sanji could hear blood gurgling in his lungs.

"Don't talk. Don't move. We have a doctor on board."

"Shut up and listen," Zoro hissed between gritted teeth. "They got him. Luffy…" He began to cough again, and blood bubbled out of his lips.

Sanji's eyes widened. "He's been capture? After all this time?"

Zoro gasped for air and gave a nod. "He'll be executed in a week."

"We have to rescue him," Sanji shouted.

"Idiot! We tried. Me, Jinbe, Robin … they're dead."

"Robin-chan … dead?" Sanji felt an icy chill down his arms as her gentle smile returned to his memory. Whenever she was in the neighborhood, she always stopped by to say hello, update him on their adventures, and eat some of his desserts. He last saw her only three months ago.

Zoro sniffled and tried to cover it up as gasping in pain. "That's how I got this. They were ready for us. Even if we had the whole old crew…"

"Why didn't you call on me?" Sanji screamed. "Every single one of us would have come for him. You know that!"

Zoro looked him straight in the eye. "You cleaned up your life, got a pardon, opened this restaurant. All the rest of you … you've done good. But me, Robin, Jinbe, and Luffy … the World Government will never pardon us. We couldn't let you get involved."

"Damn you!" Sanji yelled with tears blinding his eyes. "Stupid, stubborn mosshead!"

"Curly Brow," Zoro whispered, struggling for each breath. "I need to tell you something."

"You've talked enough." Sanji glared at the workers still standing around. "What are you numbskulls doing? Bring the doctor!" They scattered, leaving Sanji and Zoro alone.

"Just listen to me," Zoro struggled out. "In East Blue, Nagareboshi Village, there's a woman. Her name's Naomi. I want you to find her, bring her to your restaurant, and give her a job."

"The hell? You're worried about some unemployed lady? Since when did you become chivalrous? Don't tell me she's your woman." The sadness that swam in Zoro's fading eyes stunned Sanji. "Shit! She is? She's your girlfriend?"

"My wife."

"What the…? You got married? You, of all people?"

"It can happen," he grumbled. "We have a four-year-old son."

"Four years? Robin never told me."

"She didn't know. I couldn't let anyone know without endangering her. Only Luffy knew. Sanji," he said with a pleading, formal tone. "I want you to protect her and raise my son."

"Dammit, Zoro! What do I know about kids?" he shouted. Belatedly, he looked around. He realized, if anyone overheard this conversation, Zoro's family could be in danger. Luckily, they were completely alone on the sundeck.

"At the very least, you can feed him and protect him. Who else can I ask? Usopp and Nami are busy with their own kids. Since Chopper opened that hospital, he barely has time to sleep, let alone watch over a family. Brook is still on his never-ending world tour. I wouldn't trust Franky to watch over a plastic ficus plant, let alone a kid. Just … please," he said in a desperate tone that was totally unlike the Roronoa Zoro that Sanji knew, hated, and loved. "I came here to ask you that. I'm as good as dead. I know wounds better than anyone, both the ones I give to others and the ones I receive. As soon as they shot me, I knew I had a week to live. That was nine days ago. I pushed myself beyond my limit to find you and request this. One more thing," he whispered faintly. "With Naomi is a girl, Lita. Luffy sneaked out a message to me, and I'm giving it to you." He glared coldly. "Protect her with your life!"

"Don't tell me: Luffy's wife?"

"Well, they never actually married. He couldn't do that to her or it would have threatened her. But she's carrying his child."

"Great, so there will be two brats?"

"We're both trusting you with our greatest treasures, you damn dartboard, so don't fuck up." Zoro then closed his eye.

"Oi! Wake up, you lousy muscle-head! Don't you dare die on me."

"Sanji," Zoro whispered. "When he's old enough, give Hawk my swords."

"Wait, Hawk? You named your brat after your mortal enemy?"

With his eyes still closed, Zoro gave a weak laugh. "What can I say! He was born the ninth of March, same as old Hawk Eyes. Besides, he was also my mentor, the man I hated the most and respected the greatest. The worse of enemies can also be the best of friends, right?" He smiled, peeking his eye directly to Sanji. It made the cook swallow hard as he strained not to cry. "But Yoru … hold onto that one. He doesn't get that until he's the greatest in the world. Let him see it once in a while, but he doesn't get to touch it, got it? That sword, it'll slice anyone not worthy of wielding it. But it knows I'm giving it to you for safe keeping. It won't cut you. Just don't let anyone else touch it or they'll die for sure."

"You're always weird when talking about your swords," Sanji pouted.

"At least…" Suddenly, he coughed hard. "…it wasn't … a swordsman … who did this. I can die … still the greatest."

"Don't say that," Sanji cringed.

Zoro now struggled for each tiny breath. They gurgled in his throat as a scarlet rivulet streamed out of his mouth. "Please, promise," he croaked out, spitting droplets of blood.

Sanji took hold of Zoro's hand and pressed it up against his own heart. "I swear."

Zoro managed a fading smile. "I'll hold you … to that oath … shitty cook."

"You can count on me, ya damn marimo."

Then the light in Zoro's eyes winked out. A tear slipped down Sanji's cheek and landed on the scar on Zoro's chest. Grimacing, he reached up to the swordsman's face and gently closed the vacant eyelids.

Behind him, he heard a stampede of feet. The restaurant's doctor arrived and began inspecting the patient. Sanji rose up and wiped aside the silent tears. His assistant, a teen name Haru with eyes like spring leaves and hair the color of sakura, came up beside his master. He offered Sanji a towel to wipe his hands clean of the blood. They watched as the doctor began CPR, but Sanji knew already that it was too late.

He leaned over to Haru. "Announce to the patrons that _Pour L'amour_ will be changing course to East Blue. I want us to arrive there in three days."

"Sir!" Haru cried out in shock.

"Three days!" Sanji shouted.

"A-Aye, Head Cook. But if we travel that fast, we won't be able to take on any customers."

"They won't starve in three days," he said bitterly.

He might advertise as accepting rich or poor, but he knew full well that, except for the immensely rare occurrence of randomly coming across other ships on such a vast ocean, nearly all of his patrons were rich enough to seek out _Pour L'amour_ and travel to it. They served ranked Marine officers, not new recruits. They catered to shichibukai and pirates with high bounties, not poor rookies who could barely afford to keep their weapons supplied.

"Also, get me a newspaper," Sanji ordered. "I want news about the capture of Pirate King Luffy. Wherever they're executing him, I want to be there in under a week."

"The Pirate King?" Haru gasped. "Then, wouldn't that be his hometown?"

Sanji realized he was right. Just like Gol D. Rogers, the World Government would want to execute Luffy in his hometown. "Then after we reach Nagareboshi Village, plot a course to Dawn Island and the village of Foosha."

"Foosha? Never heard of it."

As the doctor gave up attempting to revive Zoro, Sanji walked away. "In one week, the whole world will know that village."

* * *

Naomi reminded Sanji of Nami when she was younger. Not only were their names similar, but their eyes were identical. He wondered if Zoro ever realized that. Her hair was cut cutely short and was the color of a summer sky. The small boy holding onto her skirt was a chibi-Zoro, green hair, glaring eyes, and already carrying a wooden sword.

Sanji had his crew bring Zoro's body in a casket for Naomi to bury. The blue-haired beauty looked inside for just a moment, then turned into the arms of another woman living with her. Together, they both cried, yet both had faces that showed that they knew all along that such a fate was inevitable. Sanji was instantly smitten by the raven-haired beauty beside Naomi. He knew she must be Lita, especially with the baby bulge in her stomach. Any other time, he would have turned up the charm and flirted, yet in respect for his former captain, Sanji was merely cordial to her.

His crew buried Zoro against a cherry tree that grew near Naomi's little cottage. The local priest gave a proper funeral. All through this sad affair, Sanji kept glancing at the green-haired boy. He never once cried! Others who had gathered said he was simply too young to understand, however Sanji saw the maturity in those hard eyes. This boy was wise far beyond his years. He understood what death was, and he knew it was his father being placed in the ground. Still, he accepted such death.

Afterward, Sanji pulled the child into the kitchen and had him sit with a bowl of sweet cherries to snack on while the cook fixed dinner for everyone who had gathered for the funeral.

"Did you know your father well?" he asked. Sanji figured maybe the kid did not cry because Zoro was never around.

"He taught me all I know," the child answered proudly.

For a four-year-old, Sanji wasn't sure what that amounted to. "Was he around much?"

"He lived with us most of the year," Hawk shrugged. "He went on missions with the Pirate King sometimes, but they always came back here."

"The whole crew?"

"No, usually just Daddy and Uncle Luffy. They'd go off, fight a war, but always came back."

"Is that so? You do realize he's not coming back this time, right?"

"I'm not an idiot, stupid cook," the boy glared. "He's dead. He died trying to rescue his captain. That's noble, and I'm proud of my daddy. He died with honor. Such is the way of a swordsman. I only wish it had been an awesome swordsman to finish him instead of some coward with a gun, but at least he died as the strongest in the world. Now no one can beat my daddy!"

Sanji was unsure whether to be impressed with the training Zoro gave to his son, or curse his ghost for creating such a cold-hearted creature. The two spoke no more, and soon the boy trotted off to be with his mother. He stayed by her side all through dinner and all the regards people gave to Naomi.

However, late that night, Sanji heard high pitch sniffling and followed the sounds out to the cherry tree. In the dappled moonlight, he saw Hawk hugging Wado while wailing over the fresh grave. The child had held in all that grief throughout the whole day.

Naomi came out and stood next to Sanji. "He's that sort of boy," she whispered proudly. "I knew he wouldn't cry because he didn't want to worry me."

"He's a good kid," Sanji decided. "That marimo did well raising him. Who'd've thunk it!"

She tittered softly. "Zoro spoke often of you. He took me to _Pour L'amour_ twice."

"Ah, I remember that now. I remember thinking that there was no way such a pretty girl could be his cousin."

"No, but that's what he told everyone," Naomi smiled with fond memories.

"Damn. Now I feel bad for calling you a blue marimo."

She laughed, and it made Sanji smile. She was a brave woman to be this way just after losing her husband, but Sanji saw the tightness in her eyes.

"You're very much like your son, ma'am," he mentioned. "You're bottling up your emotions, too. You're probably waiting for Hawk to leave so you can also weep over his grave."

"Maybe so," she admitted. "But I won't. Zoro wouldn't want me to. I knew when I married him what his life was like. I figured it'd end with some enemy mailing me his head in a box, to the point where whenever we received a package, I wouldn't let Hawk see it until I opened it in private. I'm actually very relieved it ended this way, and I'm happy knowing he died in the arms of his best friend."

Sanji barked a laugh into the moonlight. "Best friend? Hell, we fought so much we almost killed each other on numerous occasions."

"And that's why you were his best friend," Naomi said sagely. "You sparred with him as an equal. You pushed him from behind. He told me one day that, of everyone who ever sailed with the Strawhat Pirates, he admired you the most." Naomi's pale blue eyes gazed up at the cook. "You sculpted him into the man I love, so I'm thankful he put me and Hawk under your protection. I'll work hard to repay you."

"Missus Roronoa," he smiled, "the words you just said tonight are repayment enough. I can tell you made that marimo more happy than he deserved, and damn him for finding a woman like you when I can't even get a steady girlfriend."

She laughed, but they heard Hawk sniffling, his sobbing over. "Let's leave," she suggested. "It'll shame Hawk to know people saw him crying."

As Sanji turned back into the cottage with her, he asked playfully, "Can I call him chibi-marimo?"

"He'll stab you in the shin for doing it," she answered honestly.

"The big marimo did worse. I'm gonna push that kid from behind just like I did for Zoro."

Naomi sighed with happiness. "I hope you do, Sanji."

* * *

The next morning, they packed up everything belonging to Naomi, Hawk, and Lita. Sanji already had the nicest room in the restaurant's hotel section set up for them. Then, with a good wind in their sails, they headed off to Dawn Island.

It seemed the port of Foosha was expecting the massive floating restaurant and already reserved docking for such a huge ship. Looking at the creaking, swaying docks, Sanji saw Usopp's ship, the _Going Merry III_ , as well as Franky's experimental ship _Thousand Sunny Mark IV_. There were many other ships in the tiny harbor. He noticed the small skiff with a sail that had on it the same tattoo as Nami's, and another with pink sakura petals on the sail, Chopper's own personal mark. Further down the dock sat a glamorous ship currently holding a party with flashing lights and loud music. He recognized Brook's voice, but it sounded like a recording, not live.

"Yohoho!"

 _That_ was live! Or dead, as the case may be.

"Brook," Sanji smiled, pulling the cigarette out of his mouth just a moment before the skeleton grabbed him up in a bone-crushing embrace.

"It's been ages, Sanji," the skeleton exclaimed. "The others are here. I heard about Robin and Jinbe. Zoro?"

Sanji still felt pain in his chest, and he sadly shook his head. "We buried him just a few days ago."

"I … see." That graceful voice decrescendoed in sadness. "I have a feeling my next album will be my saddest."

"Excuse me."

Sanji jolted when the raven-haired Lita came up, hiding herself shyly just behind Sanji as she faced the skeleton.

"You're Soul King Brook, yes? I've been a fan of yours since I was a little girl. Luffy frequently spoke of you."

Brook gave a sweeping bow. "Hohoo! Luffy's girl?"

"Quiet about that," Sanji warned, glancing around to make sure no Marines were around. "We can't let anyone know or they'll kill her." He faced Lita with a stern gaze. "All the rest of us received official pardons. We'll be scrutinized, but we can travel freely. However, if they know you're carrying the Pirate King's son…"

"Daughter, actually," she blushed. "And I know. I checked to make sure there were no Marines, and I already shorted out the wire taps they placed in Brook's shoes."

"Tapped shoes?" Brook asked, about to lift his foot.

"Don't!" she warned, but pulled back bashfully. "If they see you check, they'll know you know."

Sanji looked at her in astonishment. "How did you short it out?"

"That's my ability. I ate the _geki geki no mi_. I can short out electronics. That's about all it's good for, I'm afraid," she muttered with a blush of shame. "I was a slave made to eat a Devil's Fruit, but I was freed by Luffy eight years ago."

"I remember that raid," Sanji muttered, and suddenly something dawned on him. "Ah! You were the one who shorted out the Marines' den den mushi!"

"Yup! All of us kids were put into an orphanage. After he became the Pirate King, Luffy would visit that orphanage a lot. He was like a big brother," she blushed. "Nearly all the kids got adopted, but since I was a Devil's Fruit user, no one wanted me. So when I turned sixteen, Luffy offered me a place on his crew as a cook. It seemed … his cook had left." She cringed away from Sanji as if terrified she had said something offensive.

Sanji had to admit, he felt a sharp sting as he remembered that sad day. It was not easy to leave, and he was one of the last to go. As soon as they received their pardons, Nami wanted to go back to her village … and took half of their treasure with her! Usopp returned to Syrup Village a hero and married his sweetheart Kaya. Brook left on his World Wide Laboon Tour. Chopper opened a hospital and had no time for any visits longer than a quick lunch. Finally, having found All Blue and wanting to settle down, Sanji said his goodbyes. It took him months to make that decision, yet when he finally approached Luffy and formally requested permission to leave, the captain just laughed in his silly way and said "It's about time you made up your mind!" Luffy always seemed to know about them.

Sanji smiled gently to her, hoping to ease away any doubts and awkwardness. "So, you were the Pirate King's cook?"

"Yes, for two years. When I turned eighteen … we…" She began to blush, and Sanji could only imagine how such a lovely lady would have appealed even to a hopeless idiot like Luffy.

"I hope you got him to eat some vegetables."

"It wasn't easy," she sighed.

"All he wants…"

"…Is meat," she ended, and the two of them chuckled.

"Oi, oi!" Just then, Usopp came forward with his wife Kaya and their four children. "Why are you laughing? Don't you know what they plan to do tomorrow?"

"Just talking about the captain," Sanji smiled sadly.

Usopp pouted at all of them, then lowered his head. "Hey Sanji, do you know anything about Luffy's greatest treasure?"

"One Piece?"

"No, not One Piece. That's what I thought he meant, too. See, I got permission to talk to Luffy yesterday, and he asked if I knew who had his greatest treasure. When I asked if he meant One Piece, he kept insisting ' _my other greatest treasure_.' I guess he couldn't say anything directly. I tried to get close enough to where he could whisper it, but the guards took that as a threat and … well … anyway," he said awkwardly, not wanting to get into the punishment they had received. He then looked up to Sanji. "You should talk to him. Garp is here and allowing one visitor at a time."

"All right," Sanji nodded. "Usopp, Brook, watch over the ladies."

Usopp frowned in disapproval when he saw Naomi and Lita. "You've got two girls this time? Don't tell me these are your kids. That one," nodding to Hawk, "has Zoro's hair."

"Because that's Zoro's kid, you idiot. I'm not part marimo! And this…" Sanji looked down to Lita. In a hushed voice, he whispered to Usopp, "She's Luffy's girl."

"Luffy's … crap!" Usopp hissed as he realized how dangerous this was. "Sanji, the Marines are out to eradicate everything tied to Luffy. If we didn't have those official pardons, we'd be on their list, too."

Sanji looked out to sea. "Which is why that marimo didn't call us to help them," he suddenly realized.

"If they know this baby…"

"They won't find out. As of today, should anyone ask … the baby is mine." He looked down to Lita. "Is that okay with you? I wouldn't dare steal from the captain, but…"

"It's best this way," she agreed softly.

Brook raised his sword in salute. "No dame shall dare face danger under my watch."

Usopp flicked his nose. "Until you return, they shall be under the protection of Captain Usopp!"

Knowing he could trust them, Sanji left the docks and walked through the small village. Despite the swarm of Marines, government officials, and random curious people, it looked like the sort of place that was usually quiet and lazy, not at all the sort of village Sanji would have believed their crazy captain grew up in. The Marines had hastily prepared for the day. A scaffold was built in what amounted to a town square, although it looked like the area would maybe hold a few hundred people.

A few questions to beardless boys in Marine uniforms were enough to find out where Luffy was being held. On the other side of the island, a ship sat moored in a bay. Ten times more soldiers were on the beach than in the entire bustling village, and warships encircled a huge jail-on-waves. That was how Sanji saw the heavily-armed ship, at least. It had been built specifically for Devil's Fruit users, to suppress them and escort them. He recognized one pink-haired officer and smiled in familiarity.

"Coby…"

"That's Captain Coby to you, mister … Sanji?" The wide-eyed man grinned almost as huge as Luffy could. "Wah, it's Sanji! It's been ages. You got old."

"Shut up, kid," the cook snapped. "I came to see Luffy."

Coby's eyes lowered, and Sanji saw the worry in them. He wondered how it must be, to have befriended the captain only to end up enemies. He could not imagine how torn his heart would feel.

"The transport is still out. We can allow one visitor at a time, no more. Actually, there are about a hundred others waiting to see Luffy, but as his last request, we've been ordered to let his former crew come immediately. You and Roronoa Zoro are the last."

"Zoro already went ahead to prepare a place for the captain," Sanji said quietly. "Like a good first mate."

"Oh. Sorry to hear that," Coby muttered.

Just then, a small ship left the floating prison. Sanji recognized the person immediately, and hearts came to his eyes.

"Keimi!"

The green-haired mermaid stepped onto the sandy beach on her newly-formed legs. "Sanji-chin! I've been meaning to visit _Pour L'amour_ , really."

"Ah, Keimi-chan. My humble restaurant is docked here. Tomorrow, please come. I plan on hosting a dinner for all old friends. And may I say, your legs are positively dazzling. I would love to admire them more, so please wear an extra-short skirt."

"Sanji-chin!" she laughed, lightly slapping his arm. "You haven't changed a bit! Except for the gray in your goatee."

"Oi! Enough about me going gray. It's dignified for a gentleman. Dignified!" he insisted.

"It really is!" she chuckled. "Luffy-chin asked about you. Are you next to see him?"

"I guess I am."

"Okay, I need to report to Princess Shirahoshi. She wanted to visit too, but since her legs haven't split and she's so huge, it's troublesome. The Marines said they'll let her swim into the blockade later tonight, though. It's great to see you again, Sanji-chin." She waved and walked away.

Sanji boarded the skiff and sailed over the bay while four armed Marines glared at him suspiciously. He guessed he could hardly blame them. Although it had been some years since he left the Strawhat Pirates, Sanji's ability to singlehandedly—or singleleggedly—fight off anyone who tried to attack _Pour L'amour_ was notorious. He knew at a glance, defeating these four would take all of one second. A part of him realized he could probably take on half the crew of the floating prison, but also getting past the barricade … alone, he could not do it. He spent the short trip weighing the possibility, but realized there was no way.

Damn Zoro, rushing off without him! Stupid marimo, getting himself killed right when Sanji could have used the muscle-head. He wiped a tear from his eye and faced the breeze to dry the rest. There was no way he could let Luffy see him crying.

Admiral Monkey D. Garp was there to meet him. The ancient Marine had a stony face today, and Sanji hardly blamed him. He probably knew this would happen to his grandson one day, and Sanji wondered how many times Garp had let Luffy go before today.

For that matter, why did Luffy allow himself to get captured? As Sanji followed an escort of Marines down into the bowls of the ship, he wondered about that. The newspaper said it was a raid made by the Marines, but Sanji knew Luffy could have blasted them all away with ease. So what happened?

He wondered if he could ask Luffy about that.

Garp silently brought Sanji to a prison cell deep within the fortress ship. It was dark on the other side of the bars, almost too dark to see anything, yet Sanji saw a shape of a man sitting on the stone floor. A stream of light slashed through the dank dungeon, right across a tattered straw hat.

"You have five minutes," Garp said. "If you try anything suspicious, anything at all, we'll flood the entire room with gas. We've done it four times already, so don't think we won't just because you received a pardon, Head Cook Sanji." Then he called out into the darkness. "Luffy, is there anything you need?"

"Water," came a weak voice. "And meat."

"You get water," Garp said, then he left and the door slammed behind him.

Sanji was momentarily surprised they were left alone, yet he figured they were being monitored. The threat of gas sounded genuine. The air in the room did make him a little drowsy, and it had the aroma of mint and flowers mixed with something bitter.

"Sanji." As the head lifted up, that sole beam of sunlight gleamed off of brilliant white teeth. "You made it."

"Just barely in time, it seems."

"Do you happen to know where my greatest treasure is?"

Of course, he didn't mean One Piece, although that was what anybody monitoring would think. He meant Lita and the unborn baby! Sanji had to word this carefully. "You hid it well. It's safe, Luffy."

The sigh that came out was filled with immense relief. "Is Zoro here?"

Sanji swallowed thickly. "He went on ahead."

Luffy jolted, and Sanji heard chains rattling. "The attempted prison break," he muttered in realization.

"Jinbe, Robin, and Zoro. None of them made it."

"I told them not to go after me," Luffy yelled, sounding upset and sad. "Sheesh. What a rebellious crew! I'll have to discipline them in the next life. And Zoro's treasure?"

Again, Sanji considered the best way to phrase it. "He left his three most valuable items to me." Anyone hearing would think he meant his three swords. After all, that was what Zoro was infamous for. Sanji knew Luffy would understand his true meaning: his swords, his wife, and his son.

"Gee, Sanji, you're lucky. You're inheriting everything!" Luffy laughed, but it turned into a raspy cough.

Sanji walked closer to the prison bars. It smelled in there, and more than just mold and urine. "Why did you let this happen, Luffy? A raid while you were sleeping? I've seen you fight in your sleep! Why did you let yourself get captured?"

"Let myself? I don't know what you're talking about, Sanji. I slipped up, that's all."

"Like hell you did!"

"Sanji."

Rarely did he hear a truly serious tone in Luffy's voice. Perhaps because he was such an unthinking, impulsive, idiotic captain, but when Luffy became serious … it was truly terrifying. Sanji felt a chill just hearing that voice.

"Long ago, I traded the length of my life in order to live. I knew since then that I'd have a much shorter life than the rest of the crew, but you know what? It was worth it! I made more friends. We had adventures. We all got strong, and we had fun. You found All Blue, I found One Piece, Zoro was named the strongest swordsman … all the dreams we had, they all came true. So although I'm dying now … it was worth it. I didn't want to keep being a burden. I want to go out as a true Pirate King. So please, Sanji … Zoro and Robin and Jinbe didn't listen to me, and I have a feeling Franky and Brook won't either. Please, with everything you've got, don't let them do anything stupid. Don't let the last thing I see be the vision of my friends getting cut down. Just be there to support me, like you've always been there."

Sanji dropped his head. "Understood, captain."

Those teeth gleamed again in the darkness. "Shishishi! I knew I could count on you."

The door opened again. "Time's up."

Sanji turned and began to walk away from the prison cell.

"Oi, and Sanji," Luffy called out. "My treasure … it's yours now."

Sanji was stunned and felt like crying. Was he really giving Lita and his baby over to him? He could not even imagine how this must agonize Luffy, to die before his child entered the world.

"But don't you dare touch my treasure."

He had to laugh at the playful tone, like a kid saying not to touch his toy. "You know, Luffy, you always took the best pieces of meat … but I always let you have them."

The soft laugh he heard was enough to know Luffy understood precisely what he meant. Lita was off limits, and Sanji would respect that.

* * *

The next day, Luffy walked down the streets he used to race along with Ace and Sabo when they were children. He passed by the fish stand and Makino's bar. He grinned to Mayor Woop Slap, who scowled while tears ran down his cheeks. He saw the remainder of his old crew, and next to Sanji were Lita, Naomi, and little Hawk. Suddenly, Luffy stopped.

"Hey!" the Marine behind him yelled, and he shoved his rifle into Luffy's back.

Luffy glared back at him, and for a brief moment that Marine knew utter fear. Then Luffy walked over to his old crew. He smiled fondly to Nami, Usopp, and Sanji, the ones who sailed with him into Grand Line. Then he looked at Chopper, Franky, and Brook, the ones they picked up along the way. His eyes pained over when he gazed at Lita, and she silently nodded that she was going to be okay.

Then Luffy took off his straw hat, walked over to Hawk, and plopped it on the small boy's green head. The child pulled it up out of his eyes and gazed up at the Pirate King in shock.

"Grow into it, kid," Luffy grinned.

Then he walked back to the procession just as the Marines were pulling away the poor man who had wet himself just by one glare from the Pirate King. He continued on without any resistance and mounted the scaffold.

Franky hissed in frustration. "Are we really not gonna do anything?"

"Captain's orders," Sanji said coldly. It had taken him all night to convince the others not to raid the floating jail, and he was determined to carry out Luffy's wish, despite how bitter it made the back of his throat.

"Any last words?" an admiral asked Luffy as the Marines stood ready to carry out the execution.

The whole crowd leaned in to listen. They were all anticipating some epic phrase on par with what Gol D. Rogers had said decades ago. Many wanted to know where One Piece was, _what_ it was, and they feared his words would trigger an even more monumental age of piracy.

Luffy stared into the crowd, and his eye's locked onto the raven-haired woman carrying his child. "I hope the next generation knows only peace."

Lita's eyes teared over emotionally to hear him say that.

The admiral and all the nobles gathered there were disappointed. The crowd was confused. Peace? The Pirate King wanted peace?

"Is that all? Is that really the only thing you have to say?" the admiral urged.

"Ah, one other thing," Luffy recalled. "Hey Sanji!"

The cook's eyes went massive in shock while hundreds of faces turned to him.

"Thanks for the food!" He grinned huge.

Sanji could hardly help but sputter a moist laugh. "You idiot captain! Saying something like that!"

"Shishishishi…"

_Thwack!_

* * *

Grinning and laughing, Pirate King Luffy passed on into history books. With his last words, _Pour L'amour_ gained notoriety beyond its wildest dreams. Naomi became a poster girl for the restaurant and the most popular waitress. Lita was taken in to be Sanji's second apprentice, and her ability to cook was said to be on par with Assistant Head Cook Haru.

Sixteen years later, the world had indeed known great peace like Luffy hoped, but the entire world was on the cusp of a huge change. On the back side of _Pour L'amour_ , a small ship was about to set forth on a new adventure.

"Acey, hurry up!"

"Wait for me, Hawky!"

"The Green Hawk waits for no one."

A curvy girl with jet black hair and large, round eyes pulled forward a massive bag full of pot and pans. "If you sail without me, who'd fix your meals? A pirate ship needs a cook, after all."

"I don't need any damn fancy meals. A sandwich and bottle of sake are all I need." Roronoa Hawk glared at the massive bag. "Dammit, Acey! If you take all of that, you'll sink my ship."

"Uncle Franky built this ship. It won't sink that easily." She dumped the huge bag onto the deck. "Now be a dear and stow that."

"Manipulative little witch." Hawk tried to shift the huge bag and realized he had to really strain. "How the hell can a girl like you carry something so heavy?"

Acey gave him a massive, tooth grin. "Because I'm really strong." She eyed the three swords hanging from Hawk's belt. "Are you sure it's okay to steal those?"

"They belonged to my father. I'm twenty years old already, so by all rights they belong to me now. I'd take Yoru too, but he's a stubborn sword. He won't let me touch him until I prove myself."

"You're weird when you talk about swords."

"And you're weird about your pots and pans."

"I thought you spent the past two years fighting bandits to prove yourself."

"It's not enough. That's why we've gotta head to Grand Line. That's the only way to get truly strong in this age of peace. So let's hurry before your mom and dad come after you. I may be the most famous swordsman in East Blue, but Black Leg Sanji is still too powerful for me. Damn dartboard brow!"

Acey leaped aboard and landed nimbly. Hawk looked away at how her breasts bounced when she jumped like that, and despite himself his cheeks turned pink. She easily lifted her bag up and stored it in the ship's hold.

"Seriously, how is a waif like you so strong?"

"Just because I'm not huge and brawny like you doesn't mean I'm fragile. I lift cast-iron cauldrons full of water and meat all day long. A girl gets strong doing that. That's why the staff started calling me Iron Arm Ace."

"Iron Arm Ace, huh? That has a nice ring to it."

She grinned huge again. "It does, doesn't it! We need a musician," she insisted

"Brook said he'll meet us at Foosha Village. That's where it all started, right?" grinned the green-haired twenty-year-old. "Maybe we can meet up with Misopp and Sami."

"Ooh, I hope so! Do you think they'll join our crew?"

"Misopp definitely will. He wants to be a famous pirate like his dad."

Suddenly, a cranky old man screamed, "You shitty little brats!"

"Ack!" Acey cried out. "Quick, it's Daddy Sanji."

"This is because you're so slow." Hawk used one of his swords to cut the line tying them to _Pour L'amour_. They moved away quickly just as Sanji ran out of the main restaurant area.

"You damn marimo! You broke into my room and stole those swords. And all my good pots!" He suddenly broke into sobs. "Why, Acey?"

Hawk glared to the side. "Stupid shit-cook! He's more traumatized over his pots than anything."

Acey waved wildly. "We're leaving, Daddy Sanji. We're gonna become famous pirates, just like our fathers!"

"Your fathers put you into my care, you unappreciative little bi-…" A hand whacked Sanji in the back of the head. He whined and looked around. "Lita-chwan, what was that for?"

The raven-haired woman shook her head disapprovingly. "Let them go, dear." Despite a tear in her eye, she watched her daughter set sail. "It's in their blood. There's no helping it."

"Guess so," Sanji muttered, still rubbing out his head. "You know, I liked you better when you were a bashful little waif."

"And then you married me."

"Only because you proposed. I told Luffy I wouldn't touch you."

"You didn't for longer than anyone expected. I figured you'd keep flirting and never touching me all your life."

"That was the plan," he admitted.

"Well, I'm not that patient of a woman. Maybe I picked that up from Luffy, too. Come on, help me find Zeffy. He's missing."

Out at sea, Hawk pulled out the old straw hat and plopped it on his head. "There!" he said decisively. "Captain Roronoa Hawk of the Green Hawk Pirates, with first mate Portgas Acey."

"Nuh-uh," the sixteen-year-old girl smiled. "Now that we're off to become pirates, I want the world to know who I _really_ am. Monkey D. Ace!"

Hawk grinned at that. "Awesome!"

Suddenly, the pots fell and someone yelled "Ow!"

"A stowaway!" Acey said in excitement. "Wow, our first stowaway."

Hawk pulled out a sword and held it threateningly. "Come out before I slit your throat."

The pots moved some more, one lifted off a person's head, and a boy of twelve with stringy blond hair sniffled at them. "I'm not hurt bad. I can heal it. I'm a doctor-in-training after all."

Hawk lowered the sword. "It's your idiot little brother. Zeffy, what are you doing here?"

"I heard Acey say she was running off with you. What if you get hurt fighting other pirates? You need a doctor."

"We really do," Acey realized, looking pleadingly to the captain. "Zeffy is really good."

Hawk pulled back the straw hat and ran his fingers through his green hair. "You're just a kid."

"Uncle Chopper was just a kid when he joined the Strawhats."

"Uncle Chopper's a reindeer."

"Pleeease?" Zeffy asked with massive eyes.

Acey also got in on the begging eyes. "Pleeeeeease?"

"Dammit. Fine," Hawk sighed. "But he's _your_ responsibility," he barked to Acey.

She grinned and saluted. "Yes sir, Captain Hawk!" She scrambled to the prow and sat on the figurehead. "Let's go!" she whooped, pointing to the waiting horizon. "Off to Grand Line! We're sailing until we find One Piece!"

"Hey," the green haired new pirate barked. "A cook doesn't giving orders. Who's the captain here?"

Acey looked back with a toothy grin. "Shishishishi!"


End file.
